Moron
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Sebastian Moran lleva un tiempo considerable con Jim -considerable teniendo en cuenta que sus compañías solían morir luego de unas semanas, a lo mucho-, y aún no se acostumbra a aguantar cada infantil acto de quien se suponía era la mayor mente maestra. "¡Molly Hooper me abandonó!" Exclamó escandalizado Jim, mientras irrumpía groseramente en su departamento.


Jim cerró la puerta de su departamento con fuerza, provocando que un jarrón colocado inconvenientemente cerca de la entrada comenzara a balancearse. Hastiado y con brusquedad, lo devolvió a su estabilidad inicial.

—No rompas mis cosas. —Lo saludó una voz grave, apareciendo frente al hombre con un delantal puesto a la altura de la cintura, mientras secaba una lujosa copa de cristal.

—Eres tú, de nuevo. —Respondió Jim, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Sebastian rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta para emprender su camino de vuelta a la cocina del apartamento, sabiendo que Moriarty lo seguía con la mirada. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando decidió que Jim realmente estaba perdido de nuevo, suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no estaría aquí?—Preguntó, quitándose el delantal lentamente.—Es mi hogar.

Jim relajó la expresión de su rostro y en cambio se dedicó a observar con cuidado el lugar. La mayor parte era una gran sala de estar, repleta de estantes con delicados objetos de valor robados de alguna parte. En la parte derecha, se encontraba la cocina, pequeña y fría. Lo demás era la habitación pulcramente arreglada de Sebastian, la cual se encontraba a unos metros del único baño en la vivienda. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar las nuevas cortinas rojas que decoraban la ventana que daba a un balcón de unos dos metros de tamaño. Definitivamente no era su hogar, él jamás podría vivir de una manera tan... robótica.

—Muy cierto. —Aceptó al rato, animándose a caminar unos cuantos metros más, hasta llegar a la altura de la cocina. —Sólo pensé que estarías fuera, correteando por allí en busca de algún tesorito. —Hizo un ademán delicado al apuntar todas las reliquias de Sebastian repartidas por el lugar.

Sebastian lo miró fijamente, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—¿Qué quieres, Jim? —Le espetó, apoyándose sobre una encimera y cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, siempre has sido tan delicado... —Canturreó el más bajo de los dos, entrando a la cocina para sacar una manzana del refrigerador, el cual dejó abierto. Le dio un mordisco desinteresado. —¿Qué ya no me quieres aquí?

Sebastian dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa agria.

—¿Quién te dice que alguna vez te quise aquí? —Comentó, alargando automáticamente el brazo para cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, como si fuese cosa de costumbre.

Jim rio divertidamente.

—Todos están siendo tan groseros últimamente... —Negó con la cabeza. —Tú, Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper... —Dejó que su voz se extinguiera y clavó sus dientes de nuevo en la fruta.

—¿Molly Hooper? —Inquirió Sebastian, alzando ambas cejas.

Moriarty bufó sonoramente, mientras su compañero se servía vino blanco en una de las copas de cristal que hasta hace poco había estado limpiando.

—Eres igual a ese perrito de John Watson. —Murmuró. —Siempre tan perdidos, colgados en el espacio, existiendo sólo para consumir aire.

—Diviértete hablando solo. —Le dio un trago a su vino el más alto. —Además, no soy en nada como Watson.

Jim hizo un ademán quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Claro que sí, sois dos perritos... husmeando en busca de una aventura en forma de hueso. —Observó su manzana en silencio. —Quizás porque ambos vienen de jugar con pistolas a matarse entre ustedes. —Sonrió burlonamente.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, al final decidiendo que no valía la pena entrar en alguna pelea con el más pequeño.

—Por supuesto, Sherlock se queda con el fiel cachorrito. —Prosiguió, al no ser interrumpido. —¿Y qué obtengo yo? —Se encargó de llenar su tono ácidamente. —Un Moron.*

—¿Qué me has llamado? —Saltó Sebastian, hastiado.

—Un Moran. —Se encogió de hombros Jim. —Sebastian Moran, ¿no? Estoy seguro que no me he equivocado esta vez. —Arrugó la nariz infantilmente.

Sebastian se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás de mala gana. Si bien llevaba un tiempo considerable con Jim -considerable teniendo en cuenta que sus compañías solían morir luego de unas semanas, a lo mucho-, aún no se acostumbraba a aguantar cada infantil acto de quien se suponía era la mayor mente maestra. Y, sin saber por qué, no sentía la necesidad de alejarse de aquella vida.

—Molly Hooper es el nombre de tu noviecita. —Recordó el ex-militar, sonriendo triunfalmente.

—Oh, claro, por eso vine. —Asintió Jim, lentamente recordando su razón de encontrarse en el departamento de Moran. —¿Puedes creer que me ha dejado? —Preguntó contrariado.

—No me lo creo. —Fingió estar escandalizado. —¿Es la primera vez que te abandonan, Jimmy? —Se burló.

—Molly Hooper me abandonó. —Repetía Jim, ajeno a las burlas de su compañero. —Simplemente me dejó. —Alzó ambas manos en un gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora para obtener información sobre Holmes? —Inquirió Sebastian, bebiendo de su copa con elegancia.

—Tengo suficiente información sobre Sherlock, eso no es lo que me preocupa. —Se quejó, lanzando los restos de su manzana a un basurero cercano al más alto.

—¿Debo asumir que te has enamorado, Jimmy? —Hizo una mueca.

—No seas idiota, Seb. —Se limpió las manos con el delantal que hasta hace poco el hombre había usado.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería saber cómo Sherlock no se aburre. —Canturreó.— Al menos no como yo.

—Y deberíamos dar gracias por eso. —Rodó los ojos Sebastian. —Tú asesinas personas por aburrimiento.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—Y tú asesinas para robar juguetes delicados. —Se defendió.

—Nimiedades. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo entonces, el lograr que Holmes te enseñe cómo no se aburre?

Jim dejó salir un suspiro desilusionado.

—Lo tenía todo listo, ¿sabes? Tengo a mi cachorrito —Apuntó a Sebastian. —, logré tener a su hermanito Mike detrás de todo lo que hago, justo como Sherlock, incluso creé casos... sólo me faltaba la chica persiguiéndome.

—Seguro se te ocurrirá algo. —Rellenó su copa con vino, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Moriarty.

—Supongo que es verdad. —Sacudió la cabeza. —De todas formas ya tengo planeado cómo divertirme con Sherlock.

—No puedo decir que me interese. —Parpadeó, consciente de que sus palabras no tendrían mayor efecto en el criminal. —No sinceramente, al menos.

—No estamos aquí para ser sinceros, Seb, estamos aquí para no aburrirnos. —Aclaró ofendidamente Jim.

—Yo no me aburría hasta que llegaste tú.

—Puedo ver aquello en tu colección de recompensas. —Alzó ambas cejas, hablando con ironía.

Sebastian rehusó de encontrar su mirada con la del más bajito.

—Buen punto. —Admitió a regañadientes. —¿Qué piensas hacer para divertirte?

Jim juntó ambas manos con expresión emocionada.

—Lograré que Sherlock se suicide conmigo. —Soltó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sebastian le dio otro trago a su bebida.

—No te creo.—Anunció. —Pienso que algo tramarás para salir vivo de aquello. Holmes también lo hará.

—¿Qué te hace sentir tan seguro? —Preguntó contrariado Moriarty.

—Soy quien mejor te conoce, Jim. No creo que esperes pasarlo muy bien en la próxima vida. —Sonrió levemente. —¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí y no. —Ladeó la cabeza como un niño. —Sí saldré vivo de ésta, Sherlock no.

—Ya, claro. —Rio Sebastian.

—Ríes como un pequeño cachorro, Seb. —Canturreó maliciosamente. —Creo que deberé empezar a tramar algo, sería una real molestia terminar muerto. —Alzó ambas cejas. —Pero para eso tengo a mi perrito tirador, ¿no?

Moran dibujó una gran sonrisa, cómplice y maliciosa.

—Yo pienso divertirme. —Bebió de golpe su copa de vino. —No confío en que disfrute de una temporada tranquila ahora que se te ha metido una idea en esa cabeza tuya. —Murmuró.

—Y que lo digas.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza lentamente, con una mueca alegre clavada en el rostro.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora? —Inquirió Jim.

El más alto alzó una mano pidiendo tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Cuando ya estuvo recuperado, dejó su copa casi vacía sobre la encimera.

—Todo esto es porque la jodida Molly Hooper te abandonó.

* * *

*Moron, en inglés, significa alguien idiota y muchas veces grosero. Es un insulto, cuya pronunciación con acento británico suena muy parecido a Moran, el apellido de Seb.


End file.
